shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Mind
Mind refers to the collective aspects of intellect and consciousness which are manifest in some combination of thought, perception, emotion, will and imagination. Sourced * Whatever an enemy might do to an enemy, or a foe to a foe, the ill-directed mind can do to you even worse. Whatever a mother, father or other kinsman might do for you, the well-directed mind can do for you even better. ** Gautama Buddha, Cittavagga The Mind * Such as take lodgings in a head That's to be let unfurnished. ** Samuel Butler, Hudibras, Part I (1663-64), Canto I, line 161. * When Bishop Berkeley said "there was no matter," And proved it,—'Twas no matter what he said. ** Lord Byron, Don Juan (1818-24), Canto IX, Stanza 1. Allusion to a dissertation by Berkeley on Mind and Matter, found in a note by Dr. Hawkesworth to Swift's Letters, pub. 1769. * 'Tis strange the mind, that very fiery particle, Should let itself be snuff'd out by an article. ** Lord Byron, Don Juan (1818-24), Canto XI, Stanza 60. * Mind is mysterious and has myriad appearances. It cannot be identified in the way external objects can. It has no shape, form or colour. This mere clear awareness is of the nature of experience and feeling. It is something like colored water—although the water is not of the same nature as the color, so long as they are mixed, the true color of the water is not obvious. Similarly, the mind does not have the nature of external objects such as physical form, and so forth. However the mind is so habituated to following the five sensory consciousnesses that it becomes almost indistinguishable from the physical form, shape, color and so forth, that it experiences. ** Dalai Lama, Stages of Meditation, p. 144. * The juvenile sea squirt wanders through the sea searching for a suitable rock or hunk of coral to cling to and make its home for life. For this task, it has a rudimentary nervous system. When it finds its spot and takes root, it doesn't need its brain anymore so it eats it! (It's rather like getting tenure.) ** Daniel Dennett, Consciousness Explained (1991), p. 177 * Nothing exists outside Mind. Everything that appears in your thoughts is Mind itself. This Mind is all pervading. All dharmas, all things, all phenomenon—all are nothing but Mind. ** Dennis Genpo Merzel, 'Beyond Sanity and Madness." Page 145. * The mind is its own place, and in itself Can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven. ** John Milton, Paradise Lost (1667; 1674), Book I, line 254. * The mind is the clear (transparent or translucent) faculty of knowing to which things can appear and be ascertained. The primordial mind is pure. It is empty of itself, of inherent existence. This is our Buddha nature. This is our Bodhi mind. It is one thing to have clarity, it is another to use it. ** Ross Moore teaching at Tara Institute, Melbourne. Nov.2004 * But I am afraid that somehow, as the serpent seduced Eve by its cunning, Your minds might be corrupted away from the sincerity and the chastity that are due the Christ. ** Paul of Tarsus; 2 Corinthians 11:3 * That which possesses discriminating awareness, that which possesses a sense of duality—which grasps or rejects something external—that is mind. Fundamentally it is that which can associate with an 'other'—with a 'something', that is perceived as different from the perceiver. ** Chogyam Trungpa Rimpoche, 'The Heart of the Buddha' Shambala, 1991, p. 23 * If the mind is empty, it is always ready for anything; it is open to everything. In the beginner's mind there are many possibilities, in the expert's mind there are few. ** Shunryu Suzuki, Zen Mind, Beginner's Mind; p. 21. * The mind within the senses does not dwell, It has no place in outer things, like form, And in between, the mind does not abide; Not out, not in, not elsewhere can the mind be found. Something not within the body, and yet nowhere else, That does not merge with it nor stand apart— Something such as this does not exist, not even slightly. Beings have nirvana in their nature. ** Shantideva, The Way of the Bodhisattva (Bodhicharyavatara), Chapter 9 verse 102--103, Shambala Publications ISBN 1-57062-253-1 ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 513-16. * I had rather believe all the fables in the Legends and the Talmud and the Alcoran, than that this universal frame is without a mind. ** Francis Bacon, Essays, Of Atheism. * That last infirmity of noble mind. ** ''The Tragedy of Sir John Van Olden Barnevelt (1622). * All the choir of heaven and furniture of earth—in a word, all those bodies which compose the mighty frame of the world—have not any subsistence without a mind. ** George Berkeley (Bishop of Cloyne), Principles of Human Knowledge. * Measure your mind's height by the shade it casts. ** Robert Browning, Paracelsus, II. * The march of the human mind is slow. ** Edmund Burke, speech on the Conciliation of America. * I love my neighbor as myself, Myself like him too, by his leave, Nor to his pleasure, power or pelf Came I to crouch, as I conceive. Dame Nature doubtless has designed A man the monarch of his mind. ** John Byrom, Careless Content. * Constant attention wears the active mind, Blots out our pow'rs, and leaves a blank behind. ** Charles Churchill, Epistle to Hogarth, line 647. * Animi cultus quasi quidam humanitatis cibus. ** The cultivation of the mind is a kind of food supplied for the soul of man. ** Cicero, De Finibus Bonorum et Malorum, V. 19. * Frons est animi janua. ** The forehead is the gate of the mind. ** Cicero, Oratio De Provinciis Consularibus, XI. * Morbi perniciores pluresque animi quam corporis. ** The diseases of the mind are more and more destructive than those of the body. ** Cicero, Tusculanarum Disputationum, III. 3. * In anime perturbato, sicut in corpore, sanitas esse non potest. ** In a disturbed mind, as in a body in the same state, health can not exist. ** Cicero, Tusculanarum Disputationum, III. 4. * Absence of occupation is not rest, A mind quite vacant is a mind distress'd. ** William Cowper, Retirement. * His mind his kingdom, and his will his law. ** William Cowper, Truth, line 405. * How fleet is a glance of the mind! Compared with the speed of its flight, The tempest itself lags behind, And the swift-winged arrows of light. ** William Cowper, verses supposed to be written by Alexander Selkirk. * Nature's first great title—mind. ** George Croly, Pericles and Aspasia. * As that the walls worn thin, permit the mind To look out through, and his Frailty find. ** Samuel Daniel, History of the Civil War, Book IV, Stanza 84. * Babylon in all its desolation is a sight not so awful as that of the human mind in ruins. ** Scrope Davies, letter to Thomas Raikes (May 25, 1835). * My mynde to me a kingdome is Such preasent joyes therein I fynde That it excells all other blisse That earth afforde or growes by kynde Though muche I wante which moste would have Yet still my mynde forbiddes to crave. ** Edward Dyer, Rawlinson MSS, 85, p. 17. (In the Bodleian Library at Oxford). Words changed by Byrd when he set it to music. Quoted by Ben Jonson, Every Man out of his Humour, I. 1. Found in Percy's Reliques. Series I, Book III. No. V. And in J. Sylvester's Works, p. 651. * My minde to me a kingdome is, Such perfect joy therein I finde As farre exceeds all earthly blisse That God or Nature hath assignde Though much I want that most would have Yet still my minde forbids to crave. ** William Byrd's rendering of Dyer's verse, when he set it to music. See his Psalmen, Sonets and Songs made into Musicke. Printed by Thomas East. (No date. Later edition, 1588). * God is Mind, and God is all; hence all is Mind. ** Mary Baker G. Eddy, Science and Health, Chapter XIV. * A great mind is a good sailor, as a great heart is. ** Ralph Waldo Emerson, English Traits, Voyage to England, Chapter II. * Each mind has its own method. ** Ralph Waldo Emerson, Essays, Intellect. * Wer fertig ist, dem ist nichts recht zu machen, Ein Werdender wird immer dankbar sein. ** A mind, once formed, is never suited after, One yet in growth will ever grateful be. ** Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust, Vorspiel auf dem Theater, line 150. * Vain, very vain, my weary search to find That bliss which only centers in the mind. ** Oliver Goldsmith, Traveler, line 423. * A noble mind disdains to hide his head, And let his foes triumph in his overthrow. ** Robert Greene, Alphonso, King of Arragon, Act I. * The mind is like a sheet of white paper in this, that the impressions it receives the oftenest, and retains the longest, are black ones. ** J. C. and A. W. Hare, Guesses at Truth. * ''Lumen siccum optima anima. ** The most perfect mind is a dry light. ** The "obscure saying" of Heraclitus, quoted by Bacon, who explains it as a mind not "steeped and infused in the humors of the affections." * Whose little body lodged a mighty mind. ** Homer, The Iliad, Book V, line 999. Pope's translation. * A faultless body and a blameless mind. ** Homer, The Odyssey, Book III, line 138. Pope's translation. * The glory of a firm capacious mind. ** Homer, The Odyssey, Book IV, line 262. Pope's translation. * And bear unmov'd the wrongs of base mankind, The last, and hardest, conquest of the mind. ** Homer, The Odyssey, Book XIII, line 353. Pope's translation. * Sperat infestis, metuit secundis Alteram sortem, bene preparatum Pectus. ** A well-prepared mind hopes in adversity and fears in prosperity. ** Horace, Carmina, II. 10. 13. * Quæ lædunt oculum festinas demere; si quid Est animum, differs curandi tempus in annum. ** If anything affects your eye, you hasten to have it removed; if anything affects your mind, you postpone the cure for a year. ** Horace, Epistles, I. 238. * Acclinis falsis animus meliora recusat. ** A mind that is charmed by false appearances refuses better things. ** Horace, Satire, II. 2. 6. * Quin corpus onustum Hesternis vitiis, animum quoque prægravat una Atque affigit humo divinæ particulam auræ. ** The body loaded by the excess of yesterday, depresses the mind also, and fixes to the ground this particle of divine breath. ** Horace, Satires, II. 2. 77. * The true, strong, and sound mind is the mind that can embrace equally great things and small. ** Samuel Johnson, reported in James Boswell, Life of Samuel Johnson (1778). * What is mind? No matter. What is matter? Never mind. ** T. H. Key, once Head Master of University School, On the authority of F. J. Furnivall. * Seven Watchmen sitting in a tower, Watching what had come upon Mankind, Showed the Man the Glory and the Power And bade him shape the Kingdom to his mind. . . . . . . That a man's mind is wont to tell him more Than Seven Watchmen sitting in a tower. ** Rudyard Kipling, Dedication to Seven Watchmen. * La gravité est un mystère du corps inventé pour cacher les défauts de l'esprit. ** Gravity is a mystery of the body invented to conceal the defects of the mind. ** François de La Rochefoucauld, Maximes, 257. * Nobody, I believe, will deny, that we are to form our judgment of the true nature of the human mind, not from sloth and stupidity of the most degenerate and vilest of men, but from the sentiments and fervent desires of the best and wisest of the species. ** Robert Leighton, Theological Lectures, No. 5, "Of the Immortality of the Soul". * Stern men with empires in their brains. ** James Russell Lowell, The Biglow Papers (1848), Second Series. No. 2. * O miseras hominum menteis! oh, pectora cæca! ** How wretched are the minds of men, and how blind their understandings. ** Lucretius, De Rerum Natura, II. 14. * Cum corpore ut una Crescere sentimus pariterque senescere mentem. ** We plainly perceive that the mind strengthens and decays with the body. ** Lucretius, De Rerum Natura, III. 446. * The conformation of his mind was such, that whatever was little seemed to him great, and whatever was great seemed to him little. ** Thomas Babington Macaulay, 1st Baron Macaulay, On Horace Walpole. * Rationi nulla resistunt. Claustra nec immensæ moles, ceduntque recessus: Omnia succumbunt, ipsum est penetrabile cœlum. ** No barriers, no masses of matter, however enormous, can withstand the powers of the mind the remotest corners yield to them; all things succumb, the very heaven itself is laid open. ** Marcus Manilius, Astronomica. I. 541. * Clothed, and in his right mind. ** Mark. V. 15; Luke, VIII. 35. * The social states of human kinds Are made by multitudes of minds, And after multitudes of years A little human growth appears Worth having, even to the soul Who sees most plain it's not the whole. ** John Masefield, ''Everlasting Mercy, Stanza 60. * Mensque pati durum sustinet ægra nihil. ** The sick mind can not bear anything harsh. ** Ovid, Epistolæ Ex Ponto, I. 5. 18. * Mens sola loco non exulat. ** The mind alone can not be exiled. ** Ovid, Epistolæ Ex Ponto,,, IV. 9. 41. * ''Conscia mens recti famæ mendacia risit. ** A mind conscious of right laughs at the falsehoods of rumour. ** Ovid, Fasti, Book IV. 311. * Pro superi! quantum mortalia pectora cæcæ, Noctis habent. ** Heavens! what thick darkness pervades the minds of men. ** Ovid, Metamorphoses, VI. 472. * It is the mind that makes the man, and our vigour is in our immortal soul. ** Ovid, Metamorphoses, XIII. * Corpore sed mens est ægro magis ægra; malique In circumspectu stat sine fine sui. ** The mind is sicker than the sick body; in contemplation of its sufferings it becomes hopeless. ** Ovid, Tristium, IV. 6. 43. * Be ye all of one mind. ** I Peter, III. 8. * Animus quod perdidit optat, Atque in præterita se totus imagine versat. ** The mind wishes for what it has missed, and occupies itself with retrospective contemplation. ** Petronius Arbiter, Satyricon. * Habet cerebrum sensus arcem; hic mentis est regimen. ** The brain is the citadel of the senses: this guides the principle of thought. ** Pliny the Elder, Historia Naturalis, XI. 49. 2. * Strength of mind is exercise, not rest. ** Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man (1733-34), Epistle II, line 104. * Love, Hope, and Joy, fair pleasure's smiling train, Hate, Fear, and Grief, the family of pain, These mix'd with art, and to due bounds confin'd Make and maintain the balance of the mind. ** Alexander Pope, An Essay on Man (1733-34), Epistle II, line 117. * My mind's my kingdom. ** Francis Quarles, School of the Heart, Ode IV, Stanza 3. * Mens mutatione recreabitur; sicut in cibis, quorum diversitate reficitur stomachus, et pluribus minore fastidio alitur. ** Our minds are like our stomachs; they are whetted by the change of their food, and variety supplies both with fresh appetite. ** Quintilian, De Institutione Oratoria, I. 11. 1. * Whose cockloft is unfurnished. ** François Rabelais, The Author's Prologue to the Fifth Book. * Let every man be fully persuaded in his own mind. ** Romans, XIV. 5. * Un corps débile affoiblit l'âme. ** A feeble body weakens the mind. ** Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Émile, I. * Tanto è miser l'uom quant' ei si riputa. ** Man is only miserable so far as he thinks himself so. ** Jacopo Sannazaro, Ecloga Octava. * ''Magnam fortunam magnus animus decet. ** A great mind becomes a great fortune. ** Seneca, De Clementia, I. 5. * Valentior omni fortuna animus est: in utramque partem ipse res suas ducit, beatæque miseræ vitæ sibi causa est. ** The mind is the master over every kind of fortune: itself acts in both ways, being the cause of its own happiness and misery. ** Seneca, Epistolæ Ad Lucilium, XCVIII. * For I do not distinguish them by the eye, but by the mind, which is the proper judge of the man. ** Seneca, Of a Happy Life, Chapter I. (L'Estrange's Abstract). * Mens bona regnum possidet. ** A good mind possesses a kingdom. ** Seneca, Thyestes, Act II. 380. * O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown! The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's, eye, tongue, sword! ** William Shakespeare, Hamlet (1600-02), Act III, scene 1, line 158. * The incessant care and labour of his mind Hath wrought the mure that should confine it in So thin that life looks through and will break out. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry IV'', Part II (c. 1597-99), Act IV, scene 4, line 118. * And when the mind is quicken'd, out of doubt, The organs, though defunct and dead before, Break up their drowsy grave and newly move With casted slough and fresh legerity. ** William Shakespeare, Henry V (c. 1599), Act IV, scene 1, line 20. * 'Tis but a base, ignoble mind That mounts no higher than a bird can soar. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry VI'', Part II (c. 1590-91), Act II, scene 1, line 13. * For 'tis the mind that makes the body rich. ** William Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew (c. 1593-94), Act IV, scene 3, line 174. * 'Tis pity bounty had not eyes behind, That man mignt ae'er be wretched for his mind. ** William Shakespeare, Timon of Athens (date uncertain, published 1623), Act I, scene 2, line 170. * Now, the melancholy god protect thee; and the tailor make thy doublet of changeable taffeta, for thy mind is a very opal. ** William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night (c. 1601-02), Act II, scene 4, line 74. * Not body enough to cover his mind decently with; his intellect is improperly exposed. ** Sydney Smith, Lady Holland's Memoir, Volume I, p. 258. * I feel no care of coin; Well-doing is my wealth; My mind to me an empire is, While grace affordeth health. ** Robert Southwell, Content and Rich (Look Home). * Man's mind a mirror is of heavenly sights, A brief wherein all marvels summèd lie, Of fairest forms and sweetest shapes the store, Most graceful all, yet thought may grace them more. ** Robert Southwell, Content and Rich (Look Home). * A flower more sacred than far-seen success Perfumes my solitary path; I find Sweet compensation in my humbleness, And reap the harvest of a quiet mind. ** John Townsend Trowbridge, Twoscore and Ten, Stanza 28. * Mens sibi conscia recti. ** A mind conscious of its own rectitude. ** Virgil, Æneid (29-19 BC), I. 604. * Mens agitat molem. ** Mind moves matter. ** Virgil, Æneid (29-19 BC), VI. 727. * Nescia mens hominum fati sortisque futuræ, Et servare modum, rebus sublata secundis. ** The mind of man is ignorant of fate and future destiny, and can not keep within due bounds when elated by prosperity. ** Virgil, Æneid (29-19 BC), X. 501. * The soul's dark cottage, batter'd and decay'd, Lets in new light through chinks that Time has made. ** Waller, Verses upon his Divine Poesy; compare Longinus, De Sab, Section XXII. * Mind is the great lever of all things; human thought is the process by which human ends are alternately answered. ** Daniel Webster, address at the Laying of the Corner Stone of the Bunker Hill Monument. * You will turn it over once more in what you are pleased to call your mind. ** Lord Westbury, to a solicitor. See Nash, Life of Lord Westbury, Volume II, p. 292. * A man of hope and forward-looking mind. ** William Wordsworth, The Excursion (1814), Book VII. 278. * In years that bring the philosophic mind. ** William Wordsworth, Ode, Intimations of Immortality, Stanza 10. * Minds that have nothing to confer Find little to perceive. ** William Wordsworth, Yes! Thou Art Fair. Unsourced * Your mind is like a parachute, it works better when it's open. ** Anonymous * A mind that moves too swiftly cannot pause to think. ** Simon May, English philosopher * The brain is as strong as its weakest think. ** Eleanor Doan External links * ca:Ment de:Verstand es:Mente eo:Menso it:Mente pt:Mente